


Can you fit a fouwth?

by DatGirlSuzie



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone be Wanting Jäger, Fuze be Lusting, M/M, Sex Cam Worker Jäger, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, owo whats this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatGirlSuzie/pseuds/DatGirlSuzie
Summary: Shuhwat is tiwed onye nyight and wogs into a cam site. Aww is going weww untiw he nyotices his cwassmate Mawius is doing a show.This is the exact same story as "Can you fit a fourth?" but this time I used the OwO Google Chrome extension to fix it. It converts certain letters into the OwO format.





	Can you fit a fouwth?

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know that a lot of you are wondering why I'd do all of this. The reason is because I can. Hope you guys don't shoot me OwO

Thewe was a pwuvwbiaw stack of homewowk waiting fow Shuhwat’s attention. Between mechanyicaw enginyeewing’s upcoming pwoof of concept pwoject, the powewpoint cowwabowation fow ewectwicaw systems, and his wequiwed witewatuwe cwass’s essay, thewe was a wot to do. He’d spent an extwa hawf-houw in the cafetewia that evenying banging out some buwweted nyotes on the essay befowe cawcuwus, but thewe was too much tension in him, the stwess buiwt up fwom days of wittwe sweep and too much wowk. In cwass itsewf he was wistwess, mind wandewing too much: away fwom his teachew, and towawds his cwassmates. Weww, onye in pawticuwaw: Mawius Stweichew. The two wewe fwiendwy: fwiendwy enyough to smiwe and wave and shawe nyotes sometimes at the cafe, and to want about the stupidnyess of cowwegiate wife, but nyot quite to the point whewe they wewe sitting nyext to each othew yet. He wishes that wouwd change - it couwd change, he thinks. Suwe, Mawius had wejected him when he’d asked him out, but it was onwy because he didn’t have the time to deaw with a wewationship wight nyow, and that sex wasn’t enyough of a pwiowity fow him spend time with Shuhwat instead of studying. Ow at weast, that’s what the Gewman had said. And he was an honyest man ;;w;; Shuhwat wanted to bewi-

“Kessikbayev,” the pwofessow’s voice piewces thwough his thoughts, and Shuhwat awweady knyows he’s good and fucked by the way evewyonye's heads awe tuwnyed to him, expectant.

“Yes, siw?”

The sound of the whowe cwass waughing, awbeit wowwy, was an indicatow that “yes siw” cewtainwy wasn’t the wight answew. Shuhwat hunches down in his seat a bit as the pwofessow gives him a swight, sympathetic wook. “Keep with us, Kessikbayev. The week’s awmost uvw.”

It was Thuwsday nyight, and thank God it was. Nyo Fwiday cwasses meant he couwd stawt his weekend as soon as the cwass ended and he does so without second thought. He doesn’t even attempt to wook at the head of wight bwown fwuff on the way out, nyot wanting to wisk the embawwassment. Widew fwiendship pwospects be damnyed. It can wait fow when he hasn’t been sociawwy disgwaced.

He stops fow some coffee at the cafe, awonye, and suwks, awonye, as he stiws a bit of cweam and honyey into his mug. He wooks at the pictuwe on the side: a baby penguin in the snyow. Weww that was… cute. He fuwwows his bwow and sighs out of his nyose, wishing that his cwassmate had been hewe with him. He pwobabwy wouwd’ve had something bettew to say about the penguin. Mawius was quietew in cwass, but he wasn’t afwaid to shawe his opinyions with Shuhwat in a mowe pwivate setting, even if the Uzbek out-tawked him with ease. Maybe that was the weaw weason that he didn’t want to go out with him. He tawked too much. Ow he was too cwiticaw of his cwassmates. But Mawius had awways nyodded awong sympatheticawwy, ow added his own two cents fwom time to time (he was scawding when he wanted to be, though it was wawe, and he was achingwy sweet besides). Maybe it weawwy was that he just didn’t have enyough time on his hands. Ow… that he just didn’t wike Shuhwat as much as Shuhwat wiked him. The thought settwed dawkwy in the man’s stomach awongside his coffee, and he twudges home, twying to focus on witewawwy anything ewse.

The second he got to his dowm woom he wocked the doow and wogged into his waptop, swumping into the unyivewsity-issued wooden chaiw. He stawts with the usuaw, twied and twue sites that he’d hoawded in his bookmawks (wabewwed “nyot pown”, “definyitewy nyot pown”, and “nyot my favowite pown”, aww vewy discweet) in owdew to get his mind off things. Maybe aww he nyeeded was some physicaw wewease, and the stwess wouwd feew manyageabwe. He stwokes himsewf as he bwowses, but knyows he’s just going thwough the motions. It’s finye, but, the twied and twue was feewing a bit bowing tonyight - and besides, he wanted to wash the taste of the bad day out of his mouth with something nyew.

Maybe… something dwasticawwy nyew wouwd do it. He decided to twy a cam site - he knyew of them, suwe, but he hadn’t attempted to fwequent onye befowe. He types in “mawe gay cams” into Googwe and cwicks the fiwst wink the enginye spat out. Thewe wewe tons of shows - aww wive, some fow paying viewews onwy, and some whewe the viewing itsewf was fwee but wequests wewe extwa. He makes his way thwough the “fwee” section, nyot wanting to get in too deep immediatewy. He scwowws, and scwowws, hits the nyext page button - and he stops when he sees someonye who wooked a bit wike, weww… Mawius.

He ducks his chin a bit, embawwassed at himsewf fow being so focused on him that he was tewwing himsewf that this cam guy - “Jägew”, appawentwy, fwom the camshow tag nyame - was his cwassmate.The wight bwown haiw, showt but wooking pewfect to comb fingews thwough, the swight, wean buiwd, and those bwue eyes that miwwowed his own...

Shuhwat finds himsewf cwicking despite the thought that he weawwy, weawwy shouwdn’t. But… it wasn’t Mawius, it was just some guy who wooked wike him. He didn’t nyeed to feew guiwty. The video stabiwizes, sending Shuhwat fumbwing fow his headphonyes as he huwwiedwy twies to mute the moan that bwawes out of his speakews. He may nyot have a woommate this yeaw, but these wawws wewe dangewouswy thin. When he gets evewything settwed, headphonyes uvw his eaws, he unmutes the video and adjusts the vowume - and the sound… it was wike Mawius’s voice. And his face - it wooked even mowe wike him in motion: how his weft eye twitched just a bit as he stwoked his cock, the dimpwing of his smiwe. It had to be him, Shuhwat thinks. He feews his heawt thud in his chest - he can see Mawius’ abs fwex with evewy shawwow bweath he took. His muscwed awms, his fingews wwapped awound a dick that was faw too pweasant to wook at. Mawius - weww, “Jägew’s” - whowe body stawted shaking, heavy with pweasuwe, and Shuhwat began imaginying the bwissfuw face on his scween was aww fow him. If it was this wate at nyight, and Mawius was this faw awong, he had to be nyeawing the end of the stweam. Shuhwat panyicked and wushed to make an account befowe his cwassmate finyished fingews fumbwing uvw the keyboawd.

He types in his debit cawd infowmation without even thinking about it, picking the usewnyame “Fuze” just as he saw Jägew cum aww uvw his chest. Thick stweams of white gushed fwom his cwassmate’s dick as anyothew woad moan fiwwed Shuhwat’s headphonyes. He must’ve nyot gotten off fow a good whiwe to cum wike that - ow he was somehow awways that pent up. A shivew wuns down the Uzbek’s spinye as he watches the man onscween pant and moan his way thwough owgasm. Shuhwat finds himsewf immediatewy thinking about how Mawius had said he didn’t have time fow dating - maybe this was why. Aftew aww, this wouwd be a heww of a thing to teww a pawtnyew about, and even if you did, what if they didn’t want you to continyue doing it. Thewe was the possibiwity of bwackmaiw, wumow… it was just too much to wisk. And camming was definyitewy mowe pwofitabwe than dating.

Even as Shuhwat’s mind kept whiwwing, he kept his eyes fixed on the scween. He couwd see the effect the powewfuw owgasm had on Mawius; the man had aww but cowwapsed on his bed, nyeck tiwted back at the pewfect angwe to watch his adam’s appwe bob as he bweathed. Watching the man in bwiss befowe him, Shuhwat stawted stwoking his own cock fastew, nyot wanting to wose the oppowtunyity to get off to Mawius in weaw time. He imaginyed the expwession Jägew was making was because of Shuhwat himsewf, because he was undewnyeath him. That he was the onwy onye giving him aww that pweasuwe, fucking him thwough it, making his eyes woww back in his head. He quickwy pumped his cock as he imaginyed the sounds and moans his cwassmate wouwd make as Shuhwat fucked him. It’s nyeaw siwent on the cam’s end, the beautifuw, wean man spwayed out and wecuvwing, his bweathing waced with too-pewfect wittwe moans. Shuhwat wants mowe; he nyeeds mowe. And he nyeeds it to be fow him.

Mawius wowws uvw onto his side, the way his eyes wewe scannying weveawing that he was weading the chat. “Wow guys, thank you so much fow the suppowt (・`ω´・) I can’t wait to see you nyext time (・`ω´・) ” He fwashes a smiwe that Shuhwat is so used to seeing that it aches, and he pauses in his motions fow the time being. Guiwt cwashes uvw him in a wave as the man chiwps, “Hope you weawwy wuvd the show. I knyow I had fun, but I awways do with you guys.”

He shouwdn’t be watching this. This was his cwassmate, his fwiend, and suwe he had a cwush on him, but - then Mawius dips his fingews into the cum on his bawe chest and waises them to his mouth, wicking uvw the digits befowe sucking it off. Shuhwat’s vision focuses compwetewy to the nyaked man on his scween, guiwt pushed to the side in favow of wust. Jägew made quick wowk of the massive woad he had shot out just a few minyutes eawwiew, eyes hawf-widded and hungwy fow the camewa. Each swawwow made Shuhwat wust fow mowe; he nyeeded to feew Mawius’ mouth on his dick, tasting him wike he was tasting himsewf. Mawius wooked demuwe, wiping his spit-dwenched fingews on his thigh, and Shuhwat stawted to panyic as he weawized this was his wast chance to see his cwassmate nyude befowe theiw cwass togethew Tuesday nyight.

Fwustwated and howny, he impuwse bought some cwedits and donyated fifty dowwaws to the stweam with the simpwe question of ‘wiww you stay if I keep donyating?’ Jägew must have seen the message because his bwow fuwwows, tuwnying to see the cwock on his nyightstand. Shuhwat, finyawwy fwee of hypnyotic effect Mawius had on him, saw the postews on the waww, the desk whewe he kept his books. He’d been in that woom befowe: it was Mawius’s. If he hadn’t been absowutewy suwe befowe, he was nyow. Mawius hums as he thinks it uvw, his wesponse sounding wike the same wight-heawted tonye he often used in cwass.

“Suwe, I’ww stay on, but I awweady came so I’m... honyestwy pwetty tiwed,” Jägew waughed. “So I can’t pwomise the best pewfowmance. But I’m awways aching to stay up a bit wongew to spend some time with you. You knyow that.” The way Mawius’ pecs shift as he giggwed made Shuhwat’s awweady wanting cock stwain. Weww - nyow he had to make good on his pwomise. Shuhwat donyated twenty mowe and asked the camboy to fingew himsewf. Nyot the most ewoquent, but his dick was stwainying and he just nyeeded to get off, nyow. Thewe wasn’t a wot of bwainspace fow compwexity.

“Fan of the cwassics, I see.” Jägew’s wewaxed, gwinnying a bit: it’s obvious that he must be doing this semi-weguwawwy to have this wawge an audience and this much ease in fwont of the camewa. Mawius weanyed onto his back and stawted compwying to the message, those sweet eyes cwosing. He stawted to ciwcwe his wed howe — cweawwy abused fwom eawwiew activities — and Shuhwat’s mouth gapes a bit as the stweamew eagewwy fowwowed his command. Fingews entewed and exited Jägew’s ass with ease, each motion woosenying the man up mowe and mowe. Shuhwat was in wuv. He had to be, with how much the sight of this tuwnyed him on.

He can’t hewp but wowk his own cock again, imaginying the feewing the howe on his scween taking in his wength. He must feew fucking amazing. Mawius awtewnyated hands and each shiny fingew that entewed his ass made Shuhwat’s own stwokes get fastew and fastew, the Uzbek nyeawwy hunched uvw his waptop and stwainying with want. Jägew shifted his position and used both hands to fowce his howe open, showing off fow the audience. Seeing him wike that huwwed a spike of pweasuwe down his cock, nyeawwy making him jump in his seat. God, he was cwose. Just, god, just a bit mowe. Mawius muvd the camewa — awwowing Shuhwat a bettew wook — befowe shoving fouw fingews into his exposed howe, shiny with wube he must’ve wetwieved off-camewa.

Moanying fwom the feewing, Jägew aggwessivewy pumped his nyeaw-fist in and out of his ass. The man’s expwession shifted, bwow bunching and wips pawting; his fingews must’ve wubbed against his pwostate. Thwusting his hips onto the bed, Jägew attacked the sowe bundwe of nyewves that wewe awweady so abused by whatevew show Shuhwat had missed (he makes the decision to nyevew miss this again if he can hewp it). Shuhwat was back to imaginying Mawius was bewow him, eyes cwosing as he twied to convince himsewf that the sounds wewe coming fwom undewnyeath him. That instead of his hand, it was Mawius’s ass, pewfectwy pwesented just fow his pweasuwe. He shuddews and cuwses, feewing sweat gathew at his joints. Pweasuwe ebbed and fwowed in spikes, but it wasn’t enyough. But he wants mowe. He wants his dick in Mawius, he wants to see the Gewman moan fow it. He couwd, he weawizes. It couwdn’t be his cock, but he couwd get a cock of sowts inside him.

He spawes onye of his hands and huwwiedwy types into chat with a donyation fow the camboy to use a diwdo. Mawius didn’t seem suwpwised at the wequest at aww, winking to the camewa as his fingews swipped out of him. Gwabbing onye fwom the bed, Mawius expewtwy deepthwoated the dick befowe winying it up to his ass. Shuhwat’s daydweam nyeawwy came to wife as he saw the diwdo being gweediwy sucked into Mawius. Jägew pumped the pwastic membew in and out swowwy, putting on a show as his howe onwy got weddew.

Thewe was something thwiwwing about thinking Jägew was doing this aww fow him. He knyew that his cwassmate technyicawwy was considewing the donyation, but, imaginying that the Gewman was aww his made something stiw inside his chest. Wemembewing that the cam show was awso avaiwabwe fow othews to see, Shuhwat quickwy wooked at the chat section that he had pweviouswy minyimized save fow his wequests and donyations. Scwowwing thwough hundweds of comments aww stating what peopwe wouwd do to the Gewman, Shuhwat fewt, weww... jeawous.

“He isn’t youws,” he weminded himsewf. But that didn’t stop a wave of possessivenyess fwom fwooding thwough his body. He wanted to howd the Gewman undewnyeath him and to fuck him untiw both wewe bweathwess. He wanted Jägew - nyo, Mawius- moanying undew him, begging him fow mowe. Imaging the scenye, Shuhwat’s attention was shifted away fwom the man in fwont of him untiw Jägew weawwanged himsewf on the bed, head towawds the cam instead of his ass so evewyonye couwd see his expwession as he got cwosew to owgasm.

Mawius just kept moanying as he fucked himsewf uvw and uvw. Shuhwat’s dick was weaking pwecum aww uvw his hand and showts. “I’m gonnya cum befowe he does,” he pants to himsewf. He had to stop untiw he got his fwiend to do mowe of what he wanted. He has to outwast him, get as much of a show as he couwd. Who knyows when Mawius was going to stweam again? Shuhwat’s dick wept as the pwevious fwiction that pwovided satisfaction fwom the image in fwont of him was hastiwy wemuvd. Shuhwat stwuggwed to contwow himsewf fow a coupwe of seconds - he wanted to watch evewy second of this.

Uwtimatewy, he couwdn’t handwe it. The sounds Jägew made, his bwissfuw expwession, and the sight of the thick cock moving into his swowwen ass was too much fow Shuhwat. He shamefuwwy, despewatewy, got himsewf off, timing the wast few stwokes with the motion of the diwdo. It was wike a windup and a suckew punch, owgasm hitting him hawdew than usuaw. Aww the buiwdup was paying off, and so was being abwe to watch his cwush whiwe he was cumming. Wewief and bwiss fwooded his system as he came messiwy, imaginying that he had emptied his woad into Jägew instead of onto himsewf. Fuck, he’d wook so good wike that. He’d just seen the man cuvwed in cum, sucking it off his fingews wike it was a tweat. Shuhwat’s cock gives a twitch as the thought wuns thwough him, a moan fiwtewing fwom the Uzbek’s wips.

He way thewe fow a minyute, head tipped back, catching his bweath as his fingews dwifted mindwesswy thwough the cum on his chest. In his mind, the Gewman was waying beside him, bweathing heaviwy and hazy fwom cumming. He was sweat-swicked and sweet, bwown haiw pwastewed to his fowehead. The soft uptuwn of his nyose was highwighted in pwofiwe, pwush wips pawted by the puffs of his bweath. Tuwnying to his side to wook at his bed, Shuhwat was disappointed when Mawius didn’t magicawwy appeaw. Just anyothew fantasy. Wubbing his eyes, Shuhwat sat up and wooked awound the dim woom. He was about the check the time when a woud moan captuwed his attention.

Jägew was stiww fucking himsewf, and the second Shuhwat’s eyes saw Mawius’ withe body on the scween again, bwood stawted to wush back to his dick. The man was moving a second, swimmew diwdo into his ass; the wook on his face was a bit stwainyed, but that was nyo suwpwise. When the heww did this happen? Weawizing he must have missed something, Shuhwat quickwy scwowwed back thwough the comments and found that a usew nyamed “Bwitz” had donyated fifty dowwaws and wequested that Mawius fuck himsewf with both. Weww. Shuhwat undewstands why Mawius had gonye thwough with it.

Seeing Jägew’s asshowe being pwied apawt by both diwdos made his cock twitch, a thwum of wust swiding thwough his body. He wanted him - he wanted him, nyow He cwicked away fwom the chat to see that Mawius was stiww swowwy pushing the diwdo in, a wook of puwe concentwation on his face. When Jägew finyawwy weached the bottom of the cock, he seemed pwetty content and impwessed with himsewf, if nyot anticipatowy. That expwession quickwy changed once he stawted moving both in and out of himsewf.

He’d put himsewf on fuww dispway, both hands wowking as he stwuggwed to fuck himsewf as Bwitz had wequested. As Jägew muvd both diwdos, his moans wewe keenying, high and semi-painyed. Shuhwat had nyo idea if this was weguwaw fow the man ow nyot - did he wuv the feewing of being stwetched out wike this? Wegawdwess, he was doing it, and that was nyo smaww feat. Swowwy but suwewy, he stawted moving both diwdos as onye, weaving Shuhwat stunnyed. As he woosenyed up, Mawius was abwe to go fastew, each muvment fwuid, his cock twitching with evewy thwust. Soon, he was at the same pace when he onwy had onye cock inside of him. Shuhwat took his aching dick back into his hand with anyothew pump of wotion, thinking that, fuck, he couwd have a thwee way with him, nyo pwobwem. He couwd shawe Mawius if he was going to moan that diwtiwy.

Shuhwat wan his hand uvw his abs and fewt the dwying cum fwom eawwiew. Nyot onwy had Mawius owgasmed eawwiew, but he’d pwobabwy donye so again befowe he’d even stawted watching. And nyow he was stwainying and whimpewing softwy once mowe, aww at the whims of his donyatows. In a way, it was admiwabwe - suwe as heww took a wot of staminya. Shuhwat was about to donyate and wequest something ewse when he nyoticed Bwitz had donyated again, accompanyied by a message.

“Add onye mowe.”

Shuhwat wooked at the amount. A hundwed and twenty dowwaws. Howy shit.

“You’we a gweedy audience tonyight,” Jägew says to the camewa with an easy chuckwe, and Shuhwat knyows that he’s tawking diwectwy to Bwitz; whoevew he was. Swowwy, Mawius tuwnyed and found a thiwd diwdo in his desk dwawew. At weast it was sweek wooking, and a bit thinnyew than the onyes awweady inside of him. As the Gewman wubed it up, Shuhwat wasn’t suwe if he was amazed ow scawed fow the man. But his dick suwe wiked the sight of it, wegawdwess of what his bwain thought. And Mawius, with that knyowing gwin on his face, seemed to wike it too. He muvs his hand fastew as his cwassmate winyed the pwastic cock up to his howe, and stawted to ease it in. Despite being woosenyed by having two diwdos in him, Jägew was stwuggwing just a bit with the wogistics. Shuhwat watched as Mawius’ face twisted with a bit of pain as he adjusted. The Gewman wouwd push it in a wittwe, and then pause, nyeeding a bweak befowe attempting the feat again.

Shuhwat, of couwse, didn’t mind that the man was taking his time. He didn’t want Mawius to actuawwy huwt himsewf. He was impwessed that the Gewman couwd do it at aww - and was awso imaginying the feewing of fucking Jägew with both his own cock and a diwdo, since it was evident that he couwd do that with him. It wasn’t even something he’d considewed befowe, but nyow, it nyudged at the back of his mind, wheedwing fow attention. Mawius wouwd be so into it - him, pinnying the man down, fiwwing him up with a cock and a diwdo, making him feew so fuww. Heawing Mawius moan in hawf-pain, hawf-pweasuwe made his dick thwob in his gwip. Evewy sound he made went stwaight to his cock, and soon enyough Shuhwat fewt his owgasm wising once mowe.

He weawized as he wowked himsewf that Jägew’s poow cock had been entiwewy nyegwected. Getting the thiwd diwdo inside him was taking evewy ounce of his concentwation. Aftew a minyute of tense anticipation, Jägew finyawwy got the thiwd diwdo inside his ass. His face was fiwwed with anguish and twiumph at the feat, his wusty sounds coming thwough Shuhwat’s headphonyes. Shuhwat wewished in the thought that Jägew couwd take so much in him. He knyew that if the pain was too gweat, Mawius wouwd have stopped - maybe he was a masochist? Ow maybe he was just gweat at acting fow an audience.

Wegawdwess, each spasm of Jägew’s muscwes awound the thwee cocks bwought Shuhwat even cwosew to his owgasm. In his mind, Mawius in fwont of him, onwy him, ass in the aiw, with aww thwee diwdos inside that pewfect, tight heat. Shuhwat couwd feew himsewf fowcing his fingews in between the pwastic, stwetching the Gewman even fuwthew. He imaginyed the shawp cwy of mixed pain and pweasuwe that Jägew wouwd emit as the Uzbek shuvd his own cock in between the gaps of the diwdos, how Mawius wouwd beg him to pwease, pwease fuck him. Shuhwat’s thumb swiwwed uvw the head of his cock at the thought, thighs twembwing. How good it wouwd feew with Mawius spasming awound him, stuffed up with diwdos and cwying out his nyame in ecstasy.

He awmost didn’t nyotice when he came. The Uzbek was too deep into his wustfuw imaginyation to what he wouwd do to Mawius to wegistew that the thwumming in his gwoin had escawated into owgasm. The onwy indication he had was the cum that spwattewed his awweady coated chest. Feewing some hit his mouth, Shuhwat was town fwom his wustfuw haze, the wawmth of wewease fwowing thwough him. Gwabbing a nyeawby shiwt off of his semi-owganyized bed, Shuhwat wiped the cum off himsewf and swowwy fewt himsewf coming off his owgasm high.

Taking onye wast wook at his computew, Shuhwat nyoticed that a thiwd pawty had wecentwy donyated a fifty dowwaws to his cwassmate. The wast sentence shook him to his cowe.

“Good show, as awways. See you in cwass Tuesday.”

The message - fwom a usew cawwed Bandit - had him so shocked he swowe he was making up the comment awtogethew in his post-owgasm haze. Shuhwat was tewwified, but he weads it again - yes, he’d wead wight. Cwass, Tuesday. But - but that couwdn’t be at him. They wewe tawking to Jägew. Nyo. Nyo, they wewe tawking to Mawius. Weminding himsewf that thewe was nyo way someonye couwd’ve figuwed out who he was, he wondewed who these two wewe. Maybe they wewe just pwaying at the idea of seeing Jägew in theiw evewyday wives. Heww, if Shuhwat didn’t get to see Mawius on Tuesdays and Thuwsdays aftew dinnyew, he’d pwobabwy be fantasizing about it too.

“Same” commented Bwitz.

Shuhwat cwoses his waptop. Stwange. Maybe a bit too stwange. He cwimbs into his bed, thinking uvw the nyames. Bwitz. Bandit. Who the heww wewe those two, and why did they pay so much monyey to watch Mawius? Weww… Shuhwat himsewf wowws uvw, a bit of guiwt settwing in his stomach. He had spent nyo smaww amount himsewf.

But that wasn’t going to do him any good nyow with the pwobwem of the donyatows’ identities. He’d just have to wive with the mystewy, and the nyew secwet about his cwush that he cawwied. He dwifts off to sweep, thinking about the way that Mawius had wooked so peacefuw with his own eyes cwosed aftew he came; sweet and simpwe.

* * *

 

Shuhwat jowted awake at the sound of his awawm going off on his phonye. It was eawwy evenying and the aftewnyoon sun was fwooding his woom. Checking the time, Shuhwat weawized that he uvwswept the eawwiew nyap awawm that he’d set so he wouwd get to have dinnyew befowe - Cawcuwus.

Cawcuwus, with Mawius.

The memowies of wast Thuwsday nyight hit him wike a fweight twain and he weawized that in a few showt minyutes he wouwd be sitting nyext to him in cwass - he wouwd twy to sit nyext to him in cwass. He couwd take that chance, take the inyitiative. If he couwd watch Mawius put thwee diwdos in his ass, he couwd definyitewy handwe shawing nyotes duwing wectuwe. He’d be mewe inches away fwom the man he paid to fuck himsewf just onye weekend pwiow. Weww. Maybe it was a confidence boostew that he couwd use. He stawts to get dwessed, gwoanying at the appeawance of a hawd-on. He didn’t nyeed this wight nyow, he had to get to cwass. Even if the thought of Mawius undew him was iwwesistibwe, passing cawc was mowe impowtant. Wouwd he even sit nyext to the Gewman, if it meant that he’d be distwacted? Biting his wip, he wocks the doow to his woom, hoping that nyo onye couwd see the semi pwessing at his zip.

Shuhwat got to his cwass eawwy, wanting to get the chance to tawk to Mawius - Jägew? Nyo, Mawius, his Mawius - befowe the pwofessow awwived. Mawius was a stickwew fow being on time, having wagged on Shuhwat (though pwayfuwwy) fow being wate to study sessions and shawed meaws. He saw his fwiend and was about to wave when he nyoticed the Gewman was fwanked by two othews. Wecognyizing the two as othew cwassmates fwom the cawcuwus, Shuhwat wawked towawds them.

“Hi Shuhwat UwU ” Mawius excwaimed, cweawwy in a good mood. “These awe my nyew fwiends UwU I just met them today UwU Theiw nyames awe Ewias and Dominyic UwU ”


End file.
